


Still Beautiful

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [7]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bruises, Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: Takes place directly after You're Safe Now, which you should probably read for context.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Still Beautiful

JD woke up to a very annoying ringing sound. Grumbling, he opened his eyes and took in the sight of a clean, nicely furnished room.  _ This isn't my room… Where am I? _ This question was answered by an annoyed huff that came from beside him.  _ Oh right, I spent the night at Veronica's after my dad… _

Veronica grumbled something about stupid alarm clocks as she slid out of the bed and walked over to her desk to slam a hand down on the object of her annoyance. She walked back to the bed and curled up against his side. He laughed and ran his fingers through her messy hair.

"Ronnie, we should get up, we have school."

She groaned and pressed her face closer into his shoulder, careful to avoid the bruise spanning from his collar bone. "Five more minutes…"

"Fine, but I'm getting up." He stiffly pushed himself up and got out the bed onto unsteady legs. Holding the headboard for support, he took a few deep breaths to try and center himself. 

"You okay?" Asked a concerned and groggy voice.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, do you mind if I use some more of that ointment thing?"

Veronica grumbled and pushed herself out of bed, "sit down, I'll do it for you."

"You don't have to Ronnie, I can manage-"

"Sit!" She said sharply, all traces of sleep gone from her face. "I'm going to take care of you and you can't do anything about it."

"Alright, thank you darling." He gave her a small peck on the forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He sat in contented silence as she rubbed more of the magical pain relief ointment into his bruises. When she finished, she capped the tube and picked up his discarded shirt from the night before. She handed it to him before grabbing some of her own clothes and going to the door. "I'm going to go get ready, see you in the kitchen." When she left, he stood up and gingerly tested his mobility. It was much better than the night before, though he was still a bit sore. He put on his shirt and searched the bedsheets for his trench coat. Once he found it, he tossed it on and left Veronica's room to go and find something for breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen, he started to look through the cupboards for some cereal, he was too lazy to make anything more complicated. He was stopped however by a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Go sit down son, I'll make you some breakfast."

JD turned around and found that the hand belonged to Veronica's father. "Oh, thank you Mr. Sawyer." He sat down at the kitchen table and awkwardly pulled at a loose thread on his coat sleeve.

"How do you like your eggs?" 

"Umm… I don't really have a preference…" 

"Scrambled it is then!" JD watched as Veronica's dad began to whip up some scrambled eggs and toast. Within minutes, the man had produced two plates of food. He brought the plates to the table before going to the cupboard and pulling out a glass.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine."

He smiled and filled up the glass with water, placing it in front of JD. He then grabbed his mug of coffee and sat down at the table too.

JD picked up his fork and began eating. The eggs were nothing special and the toast was a bit burnt, but it tasted good nonetheless. "Thank you Mr. Sawyer, this is…"  _ more than my own dad ever did for me.  _ "Really good."

"Thanks Jason, but really, no need to be so formal. You can just call me by my name."

"O-okay…" He gave John Sawyer a tentative smile before returning to his breakfast. He finished his food quickly and looked up at John. "Umm, what should I do with my plate?"

He shrugged, "just put it in the sink."

JD got up from the table and brought his plate, fork and glass over to the sink, rinsing each before leaving it there. He awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot, wondering what to do next.

"Listen son… Jane and I were talking. We don't know what happened to you last night, and we aren't going to pry… But… if you need an adult to talk to or something, we're here for you. I like you Jason, you're polite, you take good care of my daughter, and most importantly, you make her happy. Just between you and me, I think you're one of the best things to ever happen to Veronica. I really mean it."

JD was shocked, out of all the things John might have said, he certainly wasn't expecting that. "I… thank you Mr-... John. Thank you."

"No worries," he stood up and brought his dishes to the sink. "Just remember that you're always welcome here." And with that, he took his half empty mug of coffee and retreated to somewhere else in the house.

JD suddenly felt a deep ache in his heart, he could've had something like that. He could've had a loving family, parents who made him breakfast, someone to talk to when life sucked, he could have had a dad. But he didn't. All he had was Bud Dean, the sorry excuse for a guardian that didn't give a rat's ass about his own son. He felt tears welling up behind his eyes, but quickly forced them back as an angel dressed in blue bounced into the room. 

Veronica skipped over to the stove and scooped the remaining eggs and toast onto a plate for herself before plopping down at the table to eat. He smiled fondly at her and sat down across from her. 

"Don't choke," he teased as she scarfed down the plate of food. 

"Don wanna be wate," she mumbled out around a mouthful of food.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're too cute."

Finishing her food in record time, she put her dishes in the sink and dragged him upstairs.

"Last time I checked, the front door is on the ground floor sweetheart."

"Yeah? Well my bag is still in my room dingus. Besides, I haven't done your makeup yet."

He blinked as she pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm sorry, run that one by me again."

"Well, I mean… I figured you wouldn't want anyone to see… so… I was going to cover it up for you with some concealer…"

"Oh," he laughed. "So no lipgloss and mascara for me?"

Veronica gave him a cheeky smirk, "not yet."

"In your dreams!" 

She laughed and picked up a tube of...something. "You okay with this?"

He nodded, "I'd rather no one knows… they're… ugly…"

Veronica shook her head, "you're beautiful, bruises for not."

He smiled, "thanks Ronnie."

She smiled back and then proceeded to work her magic with the makeup. When she was done, he looked in the mirror and the bruises on his cheek and collar bone were practically invisible.

"Wow… Thanks Ronnie," he gave her a light kiss on her nose.

"Don't mention it, now come on, let's go to school."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And be sure to check out my new story, The Bonnie and Clyde of Sherwood. It's a Heathers dark AU.


End file.
